A Special Wish
by Moonyspal
Summary: Harry's birthday and Angel hour wish. Doesn't follow the last two Harry Potter Books. Warning: Slash!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

Harry looked at his watch, it was almost time, just a minute away. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! It was finally 11:11 on the night of his birthday. He closed his eyes and wished for the thing he had wanted for forever. His wish was easy. He wanted his godfather, the man he loved more then a godfather, the man, he thought, didn't love him in the same way.

Sirius had been cleared by Harry after he had killed Voldemort, truly killed him. It hadn't been that hard, Pettigrew's body, Harry, Ron, Remus, and Hermione taking some Veritaserum, and telling the ministry about Pettigrew's, Sirius's, and Jame's animagus, and he was cleared and registered, late of course.

Bang! Harry looked around for the apparator, before calming down, he was in an all muggle park, all death-eaters were dead, and anybody who would want to talk to him were away, Ron and Hermione on their honeymoon, Remus and Severus on their honeymoon, and the rest of the Weasleys in Romania. Harry smiled as he remember getting Remus and Severus together, man was that tough. His smile vanished as he saw a shadow move and heard the woodchips shift. Holding his wand alit in front of him, Harry scanned the area, and almost jumped when he heard a horse voice say his name. He looked around, and saw him, his wish had come true, Sirius had come back! Before he relaxed, he said, " Prove it's you, change to Padfoot.

A few muttered words, Harry was being licked by a big black dog. A minute later, Harry was embraced by Sirius.

"How'd you get here, you fell and... " Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say.

" Not sure kiddo, I saw you, and ran to you, now I'm here. How long has it been?" Sirius asked.

Kiddo. Sure, he had known the truth for the past years, Sirius didn't love him back in the same way, but it hit him hard anyway. " Ten years, Voldemort's truly dead, you've been cleared and registered, Pettigrew is dead, obviously, and I'm officially 25." Harry answered dejectedly.

Wow, that means I'm 40, what about Remus? Ron? Hermione? Everybody? How have you been, do you have your own house? A job? A girlfriend? A wife?" Sirius asked in a rush, missing Harry's tone.

"Remus is fine, on his honeymoon with Severus, Ron and Hermione are also on their honeymoon, fine the last I heard from them. Weasleys are in Romania, and from what I've heard, everyone is fine. My last two summers with the Dursleys were horrible, big surprise, I own a summer house, I've been DADA teach at Hogwarts for five years, this upcoming one will be my sixth year, and no to the last two questions, I haven't dated for ten years." Harry answered, gasping for air.

" Wow, wait, no dates at all? Back up, did you say Remus married Severus finally?" Sirius asked

" Yeah to both, aren't you going to ask how the two could marry?" Harry jokingly asked.

" No, I noticed them starting to like each other in your fifth year. Why didn't you date? Did you lose the one you loved?" Sirius asked, feeling the same way Harry did to him.

" Yeah, I did." Harry said, suppressing the "you" he wanted to add.

"Who"

" A guy, I realised I was gay after the Cho fiasco."

" Ahh, um, not to change the subject, but can we go somewhere, not to give to much information, but just a thin cloak on is freezing?" Sirius asked, shivering.

" Why didn't you say something earlier, my summer house is on the beach near here, come on." Harry told him.

Ten minutes later, Sirius was gazing at a nice looking, two story cottage. Harry led him to his room, handed over a few items of clothing, and showed Sirius the bathroom. Sirius emerged a minute or two later, looking, to Harry, hot, saying his thanks. They went to the living room so they could continue their talk.

" Well, what did this guy look like?" Sirius asked, taking a sip of cocoa so he wouldn't show how he felt.

" He's tall, black hair, older then me, and ... you know him," Harry finished quietly.

" You like Severus?" Sirius gasped .  
"Try again."

" Hmm, tall, black hair, what else?"

" Pureblood, likes quidittch, ringing a bell?" Harry asked sarcastically.

" Only person like that that I know of beside your dad is... me." Sirius said, not quite registering what he said for a few minutes. "You love...me?"

" Yeah, I know, I know, your my godfather, you probably don't feel the same way about me, it's wrong," Harry said, trying not to cry.

" Not feel... not feel the same way, I thought you would find it odd. I've loved you in the same way for forever." Sirius said quietly.

"Really?" Harry asked, finding it too good to be true.

" Really truly." Sirius answered, leaning towards Harry.

"Then you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

"I love you Sirius."

" I love you too Harry."

And that's how Sirius came back and Harry found his one true love loved him back. Hmm, if you review, I have some chocolate covered pretzels, rice crispy treats, peanut butter fudge and cookies that need to be eaten, so please review.


End file.
